


Wild

by stitchlesswitch



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Porn, Romance, Smut, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchlesswitch/pseuds/stitchlesswitch
Summary: After defeating Calamity Ganon, Zelda and Link are heading to fix the Divine Beast Vah Ruta. Link has to question his role and who he is now that Ganon is no longer a threat. Zelda assures Link that she needs him still. In the privacy and freedom of the Wild, they allow themselves to open up to each other.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Wild

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted to write short smut. Then I accidentally wrote twenty pages of fluff that precede what you're about to read. But I don't know if it's any good so I'm only showing my favorite part. If it warrants any attention from readers I will add more. 
> 
> ...I actually haven't Played Any Legend of Zelda games. I have only watched other people play them. I tried my damned hardest to verify what I was writing, but if you see anything that's inaccurate, now you know why.
> 
> I enthusiastically welcome any suggestions and or critical feedback. I haven't written for fun in a decade (and it shows).

“You asked me once before what would I be if I wasn’t a fighter.” 

“That’s right.” She spoke softly. Her eyes were looking down at the cooking pot. 

“How did I answer you?”

She paused and considered the words carefully. “How would you answer me now? If all the battles are fought, what path would you take? Who would you be?”

He looked away, frustrated and embarrassed that he didn’t have an answer. He couldn’t even remember if he had a good reason other than destiny for becoming a knight in the first place. He inhaled slowly, thinking about why he was a knight now. He looked up in front of him to gaze at Zelda. When he awoke from the Shrine, there was a small tiny voice pointing out, he was under no obligation to pursue the quest. It wasn’t a voice he even considered, just rather a statement of fact. Nothing was stopping him from getting off the plateau and just starting over, even if for only a little while, even though he never entertained the idea. It wasn’t so much destiny or duty that pushed him forward to defeat Calamity Ganon. Saving Hyrule from Ganon was more the how, not the why. She was the why. Simply her needing his help. If she was the reason he fought, and he no longer needed to fight, then, well…

“With you.”

“With me what?” She said, like she wasn’t sure she heard him correctly. He focused his gaze back on the fire. 

“If I was no longer a fighter, I would be with you. In case...you needed me.” He couldn’t quite force himself to look up to meet her gaze, not feeling particularly necessary these days. Her mouth was slightly open, and she allowed a few moments to pass before responding.

“Well of course I need you.” She said it brightly, thinking it was obvious but sensing that he disagreed. She felt the need to continue. “Not as an escort. Ok, well, not just as an escort. Not just because I’d be hopeless without--hopeless in the wild without you,” she caught her breath as he looked up from the flames back at her. “But because I couldn’t possibly think to rebuild Hyrule by myself. I need you as much as the kingdom does.” His face was unreadable and that just didn’t satisfy her. She got up and sat beside him, too closely. She exhaled and looked at him until he met her gaze. 

“I don’t know how much you remember...but you were, and are, my rock. You believed and supported me when I didn’t believe in myself.” She was starting to blush at the memory of her crying while praying in the Shrine, asking what was wrong with her that she couldn’t harness the power. She had turned around to find him staring at her, against protocol, with a look of pity--no, hurt-- in his eyes. With her head hung low in shame, he finally spoke one word: Nothing. Just like the time on the forest floor in the rain, crying helplessly in his arms about the grim fate of all she loved because of her failure--after what seemed like an eternity he simply whispered 'Not yet' into her ear. Quiet, but his faith never faltered. Even while he was dying in his arms, the last thing she said to him was that he was going to be alright, and he believed her. She sat forward towards the fire, hands folded in her lap. 

“So yes, Link, I do need you.” And with that, she was satisfied that her point came across...but she wouldn’t look at him to be sure. She stood up abruptly and stretched her arms out with a yawn, fooling no one with her theatrics.

“Well I’m exhausted. I’ll see you in bed--I mean in the tent.” She walked too quickly and zipped the tent closed behind her, leaving Link in the cold night by the fire. He turned back to the fire, thinking he’d give her a few minutes to change before going to bed too. He’d rather being lying next to her than mulling over her words in his head. Maybe by the time she was done changing his heartbeat will have slowed. 

Zelda sat up and stared at Link in the dark with great concern. His head wouldn’t lie still, and he was mumbling incoherently to himself. He was sweating, despite not wearing a shirt on a cooler summer’s night. 

“Link.” She grabbed his arm. He turned his head towards the sound of her voice but his eyes were still shut in distress. 

She shook his arm a little more vigorously. “Link,” she tried once more. No response. She leaned down to whisper in his ear, her hand on his face. “Link, wake up,” she said softly.

He bolted upright, nearly knocking her over in the process. His breathing was shallow and quick, and he was staring at her in shock. She placed both her hands on his arms. “Link, it’s alright. You were having a nightmare.” She moved her hands up towards his shoulder, attempting to calm him--his breathing hadn’t slowed down. He raised his hand to his head, still trying to ascertain reality. She moved closer to him, placing her arms gingerly around his neck, shushing him softly.

“It’s okay, I’m right here.” She spoke the words into his neck and the sensation was simply too much. He meant to tell her he needed to take a walk but he couldn’t catch his breath. He stood up slowly, letting her arms slide off of him, and opened the tent and stepped out, zipping it closed behind him. Zelda was left sitting in the dark looking after him, a frown on her face. 

He found a smooth boulder by the river where they bathed, and that’s where he perched to collect his thoughts. He was staring at the water for around ten minutes before she came out and joined him.

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked, and he shook his head no. Of course he didn’t, it was a stupid question. She sat down and sighed, almost happily, and placed her hand on his. 

“You can tell me anything, remember? I mean, maybe the Champion wouldn’t tell me anything...the Silent Knight wouldn’t tell me anything….but Link? Link would probably tell me.” He looked over at her while she smiled slyly at the water. He studied her features in the moonlight.

He exhaled through his nose, annoyed at how well she was exploiting their privacy in the wilderness of Hyrule. “It wasn’t a nightmare.” He forced himself to keep looking at her to gauge her reaction. 

“Oh?” she said innocently. She wouldn’t meet his gaze, although a small smile touched her lips. “Well that’s good,” she said, feigning complete ignorance. She rested her head on his shoulder to hide her blush. He should have known she would be too discreet to call him on it. She was smart enough that she probably didn’t need to. But her reaction wasn’t sour, by any means. 

She desperately wanted to ask her if she was in his dreams, only because she already knew she was. But she bit her lip. It took a lot for him to admit that to her, and she didn’t want to abuse his openness by prying further. She changed the subject.

“Do you remember how I used to always try to run away from you?” She looked at him and smiled playfully.

“Do I remember?” he rolled his eyes. “Do you have any idea how annoying that was?” He returned the playful smile.

“Looking back on it, yes, I can see how that would have been aggravating," she giggled.

“It made me want to tie you--tie a bell around your neck.” His breath hitched on the silence as he prayed she didn’t catch his mistake. But Zelda, gracious as ever, pretended not to notice.

“Are you ready to go back to bed then?” she looked up at him, finally. He was slow to nod, as if he was still trying to read her expression. All she could do was smile sleepily. As they got up and made their way back to the tent, she grabbed his hand in hers. Once inside the tent, he laid back down first as she closed the tent entrance. She laid on her side, nuzzling back into him, her hand on his chest. He felt a wave of relief--he wasn’t sure she would want to be so close to him after admitting it wasn’t a nightmare. He absentmindedly ran his fingers down her long braid in appreciation of her modesty. But just before he was about to close his eyes, he realized he could feel her heart beating loudly in her chest. 

Before he had time to wonder why, she sat up.

“Untie me.” She was looking forward in the dark, referring to the ties on her back that closed her sleeping gown.

He sat up instantly. There was a moment of silence.

“Why?” The question had an almost accusatory tone. She kept staring forward at the tent wall and exhaled nervously.

“Untie me.” After a moment, “Please.” She didn’t want him to think it was an order. 

“Princess--” he began, but she interrupted him.

“That’s not my name.” 

He already knew where she was headed with this. She didn’t even need to say it. The Champion of Hyrule might not untie the Princess’s dress, but would Link untie Zelda’s dress? It was hard to argue he wouldn’t, having dreamt of doing much more than that less than an hour ago. He moved closer to her, although she remained facing forward. He untied the back of her dress, slowly, purposefully, once he realized that it bothered her that he was taking his time. The dress fell from her shoulders but still covered her chest. His breath was already at her shoulders, and she craned her head to the side to expose her neck. He started with his lips pressed against her bare shoulder, moving slowly towards his neck. He was careful to control his actions, not get carried away, bracing for when she rightfully would stop his advances. His lips made their way to her ear, where he kissed, bit her earlobe before exhaling. It caused her to groan and lean into his mouth. That’s when something inside him just snapped, and control was just a distant memory. 

He bit into her neck, and when it caused her to moan, he took it further to leave a bruise on her neck. He grabbed her jaw and turned him towards her, kissing her from behind. His lips parted when she bit his lower lip, and he wrapped his hand around the back of her head to hold her closer to him. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and she sucked on it. Groaning, his hands flew to the hem of her skirt and started dragging it up around her legs, and when she was no longer sitting on it, he pulled it over her head quickly. Before either of them had time to think he was holding the back of her neck as she reclined. Not breaking the kiss, he followed her downwards until he was almost lying on top of her. 

When her head hit the pillow, his lips had already moved to her jawline. They slowly made her way back down her neck, before abruptly moving to her ear again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her breathing getting more and more labored. His lips moved to her collarbone, before he traced his tongue just above her breasts. It was at this point he moved one of his hands down the side of her body, down to her inner thigh, pushing her legs open. His mouth moved over one nipple as his hand slid over her tight black shorts. She arched her back, and he moved his mouth to her other breast before applying pressure over her shorts between her legs. She inhaled sharply. He groaned, frustrated both sexually, and by the realization he was moving faster than he should be. He slid his hand to the side of her hip and moved his lips back to hers. 

She kissed him back furiously, but after a few minutes, she started to whimper and fidget beneath him. He broke the kiss and rose himself higher off of her, looking at her eyes, expecting she had had enough. 

Her breathing was labored. “Why did you stop?” she asked, not waiting for a response before reaching down and grabbing him over his pants. He groaned in response and lowered his weight back on her. His lips went back to sucking on her neck, moving lower. She opened her eyes when he moved lower down her body. He was sitting back and had both his hands on either side of her shorts. He was looking at her, waiting. She reached down and pushed the shorts down a few inches. That was all he needed before pulling them off the rest of the way. But he didn’t get on top of her like she had expected. No, he was kneeling down, his mouth dangerously close to her. But he stopped, sensing her sudden tension. He looked up at her, and waited once more. She felt like she couldn’t breathe, and she was nervous, but she also felt exposed, and needed to be touched. Needed to feel him on her. She lifted her hand timidly and placed it on the top of his head.

She pressed down gently, and again, that was all the indication he needed. The second his fingers spread her apart and he ran his tongue over her clit, her hand quickly grabbed his hair, her back arching, she let out a cry followed by heavy breathing. That drove him crazy. He moaned into her as his tongue made circles around her entrance, and she thought she might cry. His fingers slide down and entered her, causing her to whimper. He moved gently at first, bring his mouth back to her clit. His tongue pressed down on her as his fingers moved quicker. She brought her free hand to pull at the roots of her own hair. “Please,” was all she could get out, sounding like a desperate plea. Please what? She didn’t know. He exhaled into her. He could stay there forever. Every sound she made almost goading him on. He started to suck and she let out a cry into the night, startling the horses somewhere outside the tent. Her hips bucked into his fingers and he increased the speed. He pressed his tongue in tight circles while sucking, her back straining. “Don’t…” she begged, but she couldn’t get out the rest. She was stuck somewhere between don’t make me cum and don’t stop. But it was too late. A growing heat slowly built within her, making her whine. 

Her hips wouldn’t stop bucking against his fingers, and his mouth tongue was unrelenting. He wrapped his lips around her bud and started sucking. She threw her head back and screamed his name as she climaxed. She whimpered as he didn’t stop immediately. He let the pressure off her clit gradually and moved his fingers in and out of her more and more slowly until her hips were spasming from the climax. He sat up, breathing heavy, with a satisfied smile on his face. Exposed, she covered her eyes with her hands suddenly very aware how she was splayed out naked in front of him. She focused on gulping large breaths of air as her legs still pulsated. 

She sat up, unprepared for how heavy and dizzy her head would feel. She knew he would let it stop there and she wasn’t having that. His fingers intertwined in her hair as he pulled her in to kiss her, but her hands were busy fumbling with his pants. His free hand slid to her ass and squeezed. She successfully managed to get his pants down around his knees and slid her hands under his underwear and wrapped her fingers around his length. She pulled upwards and he broke the kiss, breathing into her neck. 

“It will hurt,” he warned against her ear, his voice breathy. She responded by pulling his underwear down around his knees before reclining back down in front of him. He removed his pants and underwear the rest of the way and put his hands on either side of her head before lowering himself. Excitedly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his thigh. He smiled before reaching down to unhook her leg from his thigh, bending her leg back towards the ground, spreading her wider. He slid one arm under her and arched her back. His teeth were biting into her neck as her nails dug into the back of his neck in anticipation. But he slid his arm out from under her back and reached down to touch her. 

She was sensitive and swollen, and he wasn’t sure what would cause the least amount of pain. He circled his fingers around her entrance, before he grabbed himself and teased her by rubbing the head in small circles over her entrance, than up over the clit, then running it back down to repeat the process. She strained to kiss him, and their lips parted and his tongue took over her mouth before she started sucking on it. She was moaning against his mouth while he traced her with the tip. She was getting restless, and she didn’t know why he was taking so long. His lips were by her ear when she reached down, grabbing him, pulling him down to enter her. He growled into ear, fighting back an epithet. 

Heeding her, he pushed into her, slowly, but not pausing until he was buried inside her. She immediately tensed, biting her lip to fight back a small cry he knew was caused by pain, rather than by pleasure. He stayed there, breathing shallow, giving her time to adjust. She looked at him and nodded quickly, although he could see her eyes were brimming with tears. He moved to kiss her, biting her lip and distracting her as he slid slowly out before pushing back into her. She moaned into his mouth, feeling the curve of him inside of her. He moved slowly until he could feel her start to fidget beneath him again. She grabbed his jaw and turned his head, biting into his exposed neck. He groaned again, causing harsher thrust than intended. But she kept biting into him, sucking on his neck, so he kept the rhythm. But after a few moments that still wasn’t enough. She released his neck from her teeth and moved her lips to his ear, panting, “Harder.” The epithet escaped his lips and he thrusted harder than he meant to twice in a brief slip of control before pulling back very slowly. 

Zelda arched her back and threw her head back, a groan escaping her lips. “Again,” she pleaded. She could feel him smile against her neck as his thrusts gained speed and were no longer gentle, until, after a couple thrusts, he would slowly push every inch in and out of her, before returning to quicker thrusts just before repeating the process. She was bucking her hips up against him in mismatched rhythm when he was thrusting into her, her eyes shut tight. Her eyes flew open when she heard him speak unexpectedly.

“Touch yourself for me.” The sound of his voice made her turn her head, her lips searching for his. She reached down and pressed her fingers onto her clit, moaning into his mouth. She tried to copy what his tongue did earlier, pressing small quick circles while his thrusts became more aggressive. It made her hips buck involuntarily and she started to whimper as the sensation became overwhelming. The more she moved her hips to meet his the more the heat started to build. She could feel him smiling into her neck before he lifted his lips to her ears and whispered, “Don’t stop.” She realized she had stopped rubbing her clit, too distracted by working her hips against his. When she started again the heat swept over her immediately and relentlessly, reaching her climax. She let out a cry and he turned her face to look at him. He was thrusting into her desperately now, with all the initial gentleness and control completely gone as he followed. He finished climaxing inside of her as she was still pulsating around him. The heat was unbearable and too slow to diminish and she let out his name in slow whine. 

Slowly, he pulled out of her, careful to make her not wince. He collapsed into a limp pile beside her. He rolled onto his back and she didn’t hesitate to nuzzle into his side, the way they slept every night. 

“Link?” Zelda’s voice was breathless. She looked up at him. He was already asleep before his breathing could fully return to normal. 

“I think I love you.”

Hours later, he was awoken by the sounds of the birds chirping outside the tent in the morning. But he believed that as long as he kept his eyes closed, he could selfishly enjoy what had occurred. But once his eyes were open to the harsh light of day, he would be helpless against the onslaught of common sense and rationality. He wasn’t sure that it mattered though, not as long as he loved her.


End file.
